Heart Of Darkness
by Alie Cheslock
Summary: Starting from the end of season three, a new take on the series. Rebekah falls in love with Matt. Will he forgive her for murdering his previous lover/bestfriend Elena Gilbert? Who will Elena choose now that she's transitioned? and will Caroline find out Klaus' secret? Love, betrayal, sex, desire, hunger, lust, hate, fear, all combined into one.


It was as if she was a completely different person. Well then again, she did die. Matt sat on his couch at home, looking at a picture of Elena Gilbert in his old high school year book. She had her hair straight as usual, and her brown, doe-like eyes stared straight through him, looking into the depths of his soul. There was a time when he would go to the ends of the earth for this girl. He would do anything to go back in time, and force Stefan to save her life instead of his; he wanted to stake Stefan for being such an idiot... He shook his head, looking at the innocent, beautiful girl he once knew so well and loved. Matt hasn't seen her since she's turned; Bonnie had called last night saying she wasn't in a state to see many humans and that she needed a couple of days to adjust... Whatever that meant.

Matt was broken out of his reverie as his phone beeped and lit up in his pocket. The alarm "Shift at grill" flashed on his iPhone screen, reminding him to get ready for work. He got up off the couch and walked to his room, noticing how much he needed to clean up around the house. With all the craziness going on lately in mystic falls, making the effort to clean seemed ridiculous. Matt took out a black shirt from his mahogany dresser and paused, the picture of his sister catching his attention. Matt felt his chest tighten as he looked at how truly happy his sister looked in the photo, her eyes sparkling at the camera as she posed with her books freshman year. He slammed the drawer shut with frustration, fighting back tears; it's been almost three years since Damon had staked his sister, but still whenever he thought about it, it felt as if it happened yesterday. He would never forgive Damon, ever. Matt took off his dirty shirt to put on his uniform, revealing toned, muscular shoulders and a set of abs only hours of dedicated football practices could build. He couldn't understand how he lost the battle for Elena's affections to two blood crazed vampires, what did she see in them? He knew he wasn't the best looking guy around but what they had was special.

Matt grabbed the keys for his truck off of his dresser, left the house and locked the door behind him. He climbed into his truck, drowning in thoughts on his way to work. Driving extra slowly to avoid arriving at the grill so soon. He was dreading his shifts lately, it felt as though every single shift he'd work, SHE would be there. During his shift last night, he'd felt an icy chill go up his back as his instincts felt predatory eyes on him. He'd looked up from the table he was washing, looking around to see who was eyeing him so possessively, only to make eye contact with HER. He looked away, not being able to bare the intensity of her stare, and pretended to concentrate really hard on the table he was cleaning.

Matt looked up at the red light, waiting for it to suddenly turn green. That was it; his life was like a stop light. His whole life had always been so ordinary, ordinary problems, high school, a job, football practice, etc. Always on the go. And then suddenly the light had turned red, putting his whole life on hold and turning it upside down, unleashing a nightmare that now Matt felt was never going to end. He wondered if the light would ever turn green again. He cranked up the radio, trying to escape his thoughts. Too impatient to wait, he sped through the red light, anger he'd been trying so hard to keep down boiled to the surface. He recklessly picked up the speed until the grill came into view, slowing him down so he could turn into the parking lot. He paused in the truck, waiting for the song to end, and then turned it off, along with his feelings.

Rebekah obsessively watched as every single muscle and tendon in Matt's arms flexed as he picked up dirty dishes from the tables at the grill. It had been the third night in a row she'd come hoping to run into him during one of his shifts, but he seemed to do everything possible to do otherwise. She felt stupid and desperate trying to get his attention in such a childish way, but with Niklaus gone and all his hybrid minions extinct, the only company she had was Kol, and well, that was as good as being alone. Matt had been the only one out of the doppel ganger's group of friends that was decent toward her, and there was something about him that attracted her. She felt as though he was her sanctuary, her innocence.

She shook her head, feeling ridiculous for even thinking it. She was the one that had run Elena off the bridge, taking Matt down with her. She had been so upset and high off blood lust and revenge, it had consumed her, pushing her to harm the one human that actually meant something to her. He would never forgive her.

"Rebekah, HELLO?" Kol impatiently snapped his fingers in her face, irritating her to the point where she wanted to rip his hand off.

"What?!" Rebekah growled impatiently, turning so she could keep Matt in her line of vision, and to acknowledge Kol at the same time.

"I was saying that the Bennet witch has been quite helpful these days" he said with too much admiration for Rebekah's liking.

"What are you talking about? She has done nothing Kol, Niklaus is dead." Rebekah looked away trying to hold back tears from spilling over, with a deep breath she replaced her grief with anger and disgust she had for the witch who did not save her brother.

"So you have not been informed?" Kol said, revealing a mischievous smile he often produced when he had a juicy secret.

"Well what is it? Spit it out will you!" Rebekah raised her voice, on the verge of either decapitating him or sucking one of the waitress' dry with impatience.

"Although the psychopathic history teacher destroyed our dearest brother's hybrid body, apparently the witch managed to preserve his soul. It's just a matter of time before his body will be restored and back to his original self soon enough" Although Kol's eyes were serious, he grinned proudly as he revealed the good news to his sister, his eyes crinkling with happiness.

Rebekah's breath caught in her throat, scared her hope would consume her. Could it be Niklaus was alive?

"Kol it can't be, for her to be able to do that kind of spell she'd have to..."

"Transfer his soul into another preserved body?" Kol cut her off with a smug smile.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? The past 3 nights you've watched me drink myself to sleep over this and all you've done is sit there and watch me? How could you?!" Rebekah felt hot all over, the news not only making her so happy it hurt but also so angry she felt as though her nonexistent heart would catch fire.

"Relax would you? I only found out this morning."

"This morning? Who told you?" Rebecca asked him curiously.

"He called me, he's doing quite well in one of his hybrid's body. Tyler I think his name is?" Kol said carelessly.

"Why hadn't he called me?!" Her hurt shone in her voice.

"He's still angry with you for drowning his precious doppel ganger. The witch also told him he wasn't to tell anyone, but he managed to call me before she locked him up." Kol bragged on about his brothers preference to who he ended up calling.

As if on cue, Bonnie and Caroline walked in, immediately getting greeted by Matt. Rebekah watched as Caroline tossed her hair and twirled it around her fingers over and over again, every twirl agitating Rebekah more and more. She wanted to rip Caroline's hair out, so she could never seductively twirl her hair in front of Matt again. Rebekah whipped her head back to her glass of brandy, trying to distract herself. A sudden head rush over whelmed her as everything swayed and the entire room went blurry. She hadn't realized how much she'd drank. With all her effort she concentrated on her crystal glass, her vision coming into focus.

Kol turned to the waitress behind the counter, "Darling, send two drinks to those lovely ladies over there would you?"

"Yes of course, that'll be-"

"Free." Kol cut off the waitress from finishing her sentence.

"On the house!" The waitress offers, due to Kol's compulsion.

Rebekah watched in disbelief as the waitress brought two drinks to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Who are these from?" Bonnie asked giddily.

Matt looked over at Bonnie and Caroline curiously, and back at Kol who gave him an exaggerated wink. Matt suddenly felt overwhelmingly protective.

"Don't get excited Bonnie it's just from Kol, I heard him ask the waitress a couple of seconds ago." Caroline said with disgust. She's never liked Kol, she found him arrogant and well, an ass hole.

Bonnie shot him a dirty look, "Let's just go."

Both girls got up and walked out of the bar without saying another word. Suddenly Rebekah saw a person get up from beside her in her peripheral vision, and realized it was Kol going after them.

"Kol! You have got to be kidding me, you're not going to leave me alone here are you?!" Rebekah yelled after him frustrated, forgetting that he could hear her with only a whisper.

"Oh hush Bekah; I'm only going to have a little fun." Kol said giving her a mischievous wink.

Rebekah turned back around to the bar, spinning on her bar stool. She knew she should go after him, but felt she wasn't drunk enough just yet.

"A bourbon please." Rebekah said, compelling the waitress.

"You know you've got to stop doing that."

Matt had appeared in front of Rebekah, startling her. It'd been the first time he'd confronted her since the Wickery Bridge incident. His shoulders looked broad in his usual black uniform, and his new hair cut complimented his face and made his blue eyes stand out more than usual.

Rebekah almost forgot to answer him, blankly staring at him, observing him closely. She felt mesmerized, but managed to answer.

"Doingwhat?" Rebekah said in a slur, looking up at him seriously.

"Compelling waitress' to give you free drinks, if the boss found out they'd get fired because of you..." Matt said, staring at her intensely.

" I'm sorry... It's just, I... I haven't any money." Rebekah said as she started to get up from her chair, falling sideways.

She felt herself blush with embarrassment, avoiding making eye contact as she watched Matt go around the counter to support her. Although she was a 100 times stronger than him, none of that mattered after all the alcohol she'd consumed

"I think you'd better sit down..." Matt sat her back down onto the bar stool.

"Thank-you." She said, her eyes back on her drink.

"It wasn't for you. I work here, I have to be nice to you." He said coolly, also avoiding eye contact.

He felt as though whenever he looked in her eyes, he would never be able to look away.

"You have every right to be angry at me Matt, but I really didn't do it to harm you, you know that." She hoped he would come around, he had to... She needed him.

Matt finally looked up to her eyes. He's never seen her so hurt before, it almost made him feel guilty for being so rude to her. That was ridiculous of course, she killed Elena less than 4 days ago. Cursing himself, Matt realized he was already beginning to give in. How could he even think of forgiving her?

They had locked eyes on each other now. Matt had subconsciously leaned closer to her, as if gravity itself was pulling him toward her. He looked at her lips, observing the curve of her upper lip and how soft they would feel against his... Suddenly he stopped himself, looking at the empty glass of brandy beside her, he abruptly picked it up and distanced himself quickly, and walked into the kitchen to recollect himself.

Rebekah felt a tingling feeling in her fingers, one she only ever got when she was very drunk. She tried to go over in her head what had just happened. Were her and Matt about to kiss? It hadn't made sense, they had just been fighting and made eye contact, and then all of a sudden they had been only inches from each other's faces.

Rebekah heard Matt inside the kitchen, who seemed to be taking deep breaths and stood very still. She heard his feet shift as he started out of the kitchen toward her.

"We're closing up Rebekah, finish your drink and I'll drive you home since Kol doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight." Matt said tonelessly, trying to hide all the mixed emotions he felt.

"Closing up? But it's only... –"

"Two in the morning?"Matt said.

Even in her drunken state Matt couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked on the outside. Her hair looked like silk and her big blue eyes always seemed to catch Matt off guard, as though it was the first time he'd met her all over again. But all the beauty in the world couldn't change what she's done, and the fact that she's a blood thirsty, thousand years old original vampire.

"Oh." Was all Rebekah said as she let her shoulders relax.

She couldn't believe Kol had left her for that stupid witch. And to think, she bought them tickets to an opera for his birthday... Rebekah's thoughts started to break into different pieces, as she faded in and out of darkness.

Matt hurried as he washed all the tables, looking over at Rebekah who seemed to have almost passed out on the bar counter. He knew giving her a ride home was more than she deserved, but she was pitiful and he knows what it's like to lose a sibling...

"Rebekah, Rebekah wake up!" Matt grunted as he shook her, trying to wake up a wasted vampire was harder than he thought.

He felt so tired, and he even felt kind of jealous of Rebekah sleeping so soundly. Matt never got a good night's sleep these days. He put his hand at the bottom of her back, slipped his other hand around her knee's and lifted her up.

After he'd managed to get through the door and lock it behind him, he set her down gently in the passenger seat of his truck. Pausing to look at her face, he felt amazed at how innocently beautiful she looked in her sleep, like a completely different person than when she's awake. He ripped his eyes away, frustrated. Asking him self why he even cared if she got home safely or not. The answer never came to him, as he got into the driver's seat and tied his seat belt.

Rebekah shifted in her sleep, her eye lids moving as she dreamt the sweetest of dreams.

It was last year when she had tried going back to school. Matt was captain of the football team, sexy in his jersey as usual. The days of classes in her mind had merrily flown by, lost in time. The only thing that mattered in this dream was Matt, and now she was going to watch his football game after school.

She watched as he ran, impressed at his speed. Although a vampire is nearly a hundred times faster, it was impressive for a human to do. Rebekah watched from the stands as the quarter back threw the ball across the field. The throw seemed to go on forever, but the ball wasn't what Rebekah was looking at anymore, she watched as 3 boys on the other team tried to take down Matt, but he seemed to only plow through them, getting lower and lower to the ground. Finally a fourth player came, making the final blow that took Matt down.

Rebekah smelt the iron, knowing it was Matt's blood overwhelmed her. She ran down onto the field at vampire speed, and everything disappeared around her as she focused on Matt and his blood.

"Are you alright?!" Rebekah kneeled down next to him worriedly. She stroked his hair out of his face, and cradled his head on her lap.

His eyes fluttered open, looking up at Bekah in surprise. He wondered when he'd gotten there and how, but realized it didn't matter. Everything around them was gone now, and the only things in the entire universe that mattered were each other.

Matt reached around with his hand to touch her face, Rebekah shivered at his touch, feeling a rush of desire she's never felt for a human in her existence. He lifted his head up, and put pressure at the nape of her neck, bringing her face inches from his. He then tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

The sound of his heart pumping blood through his body rung loudly in her ears, the thought of it running thickly down her throat was unbearable. She had to have him, his blood brought on an ecstasy that overpowered her.

Matt watched as she exposed her fangs, trying to fight the hunger that threatened to consume her. He wanted this, he wanted her to make her mark on him. She leaned in slowly, looking into Matt's eyes for confirmation. He looked at her intensely, not backing down from his offer. He felt her lips against his neck, then the sharp pain he had been expecting to come. He relished in the pain, knowing he was satisfying her. Slowly, everything started to fade as Matt went unconscious.

Matt pulled up in at Rebekah's drive way, wondering whether or not he should wake her up or carry her to bed. He opened the passenger door and looked at her, deciding he would carry her in. She stayed sound asleep as he unbuckled her seat belt and carried her inside. Kol left the door unlocked, which didn't surprise Matt. He realized he had no idea where her room was, and decided he'd lay her down on the couch in the living room next to the fire.

He took a wool blanket off the edge of the couch and lay it across her, tucking it in to fit her snugly. She rolled onto her side, adjusting to the couch. As Matt started to walk away he swore he'd heard something. The faintest moan of his name.


End file.
